


Crimson Chains

by aurinon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Cop!Phichit, Cop!Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, MafiaBoss!JJ, MafiaBoss!Victor, Pining, Slow Burn, Viktor is an airhead, Viktor with a K, Violence, lol had to make that a tag, mafia!au, takes place in nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurinon/pseuds/aurinon
Summary: New York is famous for housing gangs and mafias. Not nearly as famous as Chicago was for keeping crime. In New York alone, there are 5 mafia families, all of which are at each other's necks within the shadows of the big apple.Based off of the fanart done bycrimson-chainson Tumblr!!





	Crimson Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [crimson-chains](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Thank you for creating this beautiful au!
> 
> My main Tumblr can be found [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pimpnamedmarco) and my art tumblr can be found [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aurinon)
> 
> Link to the [mafia!au](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/158292159388/so-mafia-au-aka-a-good-excuse-to-draw-yuri-and)

New York is famous for housing gangs and mafias. Not nearly as famous as Chicago was for keeping crime. In New York alone, there are 5 mafia families, all of which are at each other's necks within the shadows of the big apple.

The largest was the Nikiforov family, who made settlement during the 1950s. 3 generations in the new land, branches worldwide. Word on the street has it that they're one of the world's, if not the world's, greatest mafia. Members hide in plain sight, unrecognizable to the normal human eye. They have their ways with getting money in and out of the group, the NYPD still has no clue how they're able to do it. 

The Leroy's are another group of snakes. They're the Nikiforov's biggest rival. The two have been at each other's necks for years and years, constantly killing off each other's members in order to be top dog. The Nikiforov's have kept the Leroy's in place for years. Only time will tell if they'll be able to keep them at bay for longer. 

Viktor Nikiforov is currently head of the mafia. Twenty-seven years old, with piercing blue eyes and silver hair, which he inherited from his mother's side. He's a handsome man, an eligible bachelor some would say, and he uses his looks to his advantage. He's got it all. Viktor is a kind man at heart despite his social status. Just don't take him lightly or cross him. There will be serious consequences. 

He's also a bit of an airhead. 

 

**Wednesday 10:32 AM**  
**Location: Financial District-New York City;**

****

The sun rose high above the skyscrapers of Manhattan. Taxis were scattered about the busy streets. Crowds made their way down the sidewalks, tourists taking in the sights and others minding their own business. Men were dressed professionally, heading to an early lunch or a conference. Women carried bags filled with treasures from a much needed shopping spree. Viktor made his way up the stairs of the subway, pocketing his pass in his black dress pants. He wandered down the streets, not going anywhere in particular. He just wanted to get out for a bit. His office was getting a bit stuffy. 

****

"Is that him?" A voice whispered, hiding in the shadows of an alleyway. "No, it's the president. Yes that's Nikiforov, you fucking idiot." Another hissed in annoyance. "Guys, come the hell on. We got to do this before he gets out of our hands again. Or else Leroy will be pissed." Another said, leaning against a brick wall. "Do you have the knife?" One asked. One of the men tapped his coat pocket, a sly smirk on his face. "Then hop to it, Smith. We ain't got all day."

****

Viktor's phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket. Angry texts from one of the mafia members blew up his lock screen. He hid a laugh, responding back to the texts. They were about silly things that he didn't need to worry about at the moment. He tucked his phone away, and focused on the sight in front of him.

****

Which was a fist of a stranger. 

****

The fist collided with his face, and Viktor fell onto the warm concrete under his feet. A hand clenched his shirt, pulling him up. His eyes met the stranger, who now held a knife in his other hand. _'Fuck..'_ Viktor thought. Bystanders scrambled, some screaming in horror. Others headed into shops, some pulled out their cellphones and began to take videos and pictures of the scene unfolding before them. "Call the police!" A woman screamed. The stranger held the knife up, smirking wickedly at Viktor, who had a blank expression on his face. 

****

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up!"

****

"Shit.." The stranger cursed. He shoved his knife in his pocket and beelined it to the subway station. "Prescott and Odis, follow him. Katsuki, help the victim." A voice shouted. Viktor was still sitting on the sidewalk in shock. Never in his life has he heard of or experienced something like this. 

****

If he had fought back, then maybe-

****

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

****

The Russian looked up. An NYPD officer stood over him, slowly kneeling to reach his height. The officer had warm, chocolate eyes and blue rimmed glasses. A sweet face filled with concern, his mouth formed a frown.

****

This man must've been an angel sent from heaven, Viktor believes.

****

"Y-yes. I'm alright. Still in shock by this whole ordeal." Viktor said softly, smiling up at the officer. He smiled back, holding out his hand to the mafia boss. "This is for your nose. It's bleeding. And from the looks of it, it doesn't look broken so that's good." The officer smiled, fixing the hat on his head. Viktor took the handkerchief, aqua blue with a dog stitched onto it, and pressed it to his nose. 

****

_"We've got a PMVA in the Theatre District. Victim is a BMJ, need all the backup we can get."_ A voice came over the police radio. "Affirmative. Send a car over. I'm at Beaver and William Street outside of Leo's Bagels." The officer said, looking around. He sighed softly, standing slowly and smiling down at Viktor. "Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."

****

And then, he was gone. 

****

 

****

_"Developing news tonight on an apparent ambush in the financial district. The incident happened outside of De Janeiro's Stores on William Street. Witnesses say the suspect hid in an alleyway before making his attack on the victim, and was armed with a weapon. NYPD managed to intervene, but the suspect took off. Officers detained him at a nearby subway station, and he is now in custody. We'll have more details on this story later."_

****

 

****

"Damn.. What a shame. We almost had him for once." A man spoke, overlooking the crowds of people swarming Times Square. A door silently opened, and a man quietly stepped in. "Smith was detained, huh." The man said, pushing back his pitch black hair. "Yes. I'm very sorry." The voice from behind him spoke. The other just laughed, sitting down at his desk. "Don't worry. Thanks to him getting caught, we may actually be able to get Nikiforov off the streets once and for all. Then, I can become the mafia king of New York City."

****

 

****

Viktor sat in his office, eyes closed and breathing quiet. If one looked at him now, they would think he was sleeping. But his mind was busy with thoughts. Thoughts of the officer who had "saved" his life today. (He didn't actually save him, he just gave him his handkerchief and told him to be more careful.) The man was an absolute angel. His voice was so gentle, eyes sweet like chocolate. Viktor could go on all day about the officer and how adorable he was. 

****

Oh damn. Viktor was in love with a police officer.

****

The mafia boss sighed heavily, rubbing his temples in frustration. This wasn't going to work out, now was it. In what world does a leader of the biggest mafia in the world fall in love with an New York police officer? He wants things to work out, wants to be able to get to know this officer without him knowing about his occupation. 

****

Maybe he can...

****

He wants to meet the officer again, but stalking the area he was recently victimized at wouldn't be such a good idea. The same thing could happen to him again, or worse, it could happen to the officer. Or nothing could happen at all or people from the day before could notice him and pester him for details. Better think of a better plan of action. 

****

Viktor opened his laptop, searching on the Internet for any possible clues as to where to start looking. 

****

An idea popped into his head. 

****

_New York Police Department_

****

Google pulled up a map. Lucky for him, there were two stations not too far from where the incident happened. 

****

He would start looking there.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have written more for the first chapter, but idk my mind went blank. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better. :3 
> 
> A+ for the creative title of this fanfiction. XP (Out of ideas for it)
> 
> Thanks for reading and please check out [crimson-chains](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Their work is amazing!!


End file.
